Parenthood
by How Doth the Little Crocodile
Summary: Draco and Astoria, Malfoys though they be, have to face the same pitfalls of parenthood as everyone else. Draco/Astoria, Albus/Scorpius, Scorpius/Rose.
1. Childhood

DISCLAIMER: I own neither song nor characters. But I do love them both.

"I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
>As bad as it hurt, I just grinned<br>But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big babies again.<p>

Scared me to death  
>When you took your first steps<br>And I'd fall every time you fell down  
>Your first day of school, I cried like a fool<br>And I followed your school bus to town"

*HDTLC*

Scorpius was six years old the first time he ever saw his father cry.

He had walked into the parlor, intending to find the stuffed bear that he had left in the room sometime earlier in the day. What he found was his father, left sleeve rolled up to the elbow, arm extended over the flame of a candle. Tears were rolling down his face but he didn't heed them until he noticed his young son standing in the entryway, his small arms clutched close to his chest. Draco wiped at his eyes clumsily, pulling his left arm away from the candle. He adjusted his sleeve to cover his skin once more but not before Scorpius caught a glimpse of the second-degree burn that blossomed across his arm and the ink it failed to cover.

"Father?" Scorpius had asked with a quiver in his voice and his bottom lip. Draco blinked slowly then opened his arms to his young son. Scorpius rushed into them, grey eyes closing as his father enveloped him in a hug.

"It's ok," Draco said soothingly. "It's all right." He held his son close, knowing that the child didn't understand regret and sorrow and hurt the way he did and he hoped with all his might that Scorpius never would.

*HDTLC*

Scorpius had just turned eleven when he saw his father cry the next time.

He had received his Hogwarts letter two days before when he came across his father with his head in his hands in the library. Being all of eleven and completely grown up, Scorpius walked boldly up to his father and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's gonna be ok, Father," Scorpius said to his father's shoulder. "I'll write every day and come home on breaks and it will be like I never even left. You won't miss me at all!" Draco gave a watery chuckle before returning his son's embrace.

"If you say so," Draco responded. He didn't want to tell him that it wasn't losing contact he feared. He knew he still had enemies, enemies who had children. Hatred was learned, after all.

"I do," was Scorpius's confidant answer.

*HDTLC*

It wasn't Draco who cried the first time Scorpius ended up in the hospital wing because of bullies. It was Astoria, who demanded that they go to the school NOW so that she could see her baby, determination written on her face while trying to hide to tears and guilt in her eyes.

When they arrived, Scorpius had a black eye, a broken arm, and a scowl on his face. Next to the bed he was seated on, his best friend stood with a matching scowl.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco heard Albus snap at his son. "I could have done something!"

"Told you what?" the second-year responded. "Sorry I failed to mention in Herbology that your stupid Housemates had planned to jump me. Must have slipped my mind!" The acid in his voice made Al look down in shame.

"I'm sorry about them," he muttered. "A lot of their parents have issues with your dad and it's kinda been passed on."

Guilt washed over Draco as he heard that from his place in the doorway. Neither boy had yet noticed them and he couldn't bring himself to approach now.

"Just shows you that my dad is a better person than any of their parents' then. My dad has never taught me to hate. Hate I learned from my grandfather and you know how I feel about him." Albus reached out a hand to place it on his best friend's good shoulder.

"I think you're right." The two smiled at each other. Astoria cleared her throat delicately, catching the attention of the boys.

"Mother!" he cried. "Father! You didn't have to come! I'm fine! I'm gonna be let out soon, as soon as I get my arm fixed!"

"We couldn't stay away! Someone hurt my baby!" Astoria cried, hugging him delicately, careful of his injured shoulder. She turned to his best friend without letting him go. "And thank you for being here, Albus. I'd hate to think that he could end up in here alone."

Albus smiled at her brightly. "Never," he assured. "I'll leave you three alone. Scor, I'll see you at dinner. And don't think we're done with this conversation. Either you come up with a way to make them pay or I will," he muttered quietly to the blonde before leaving the room, nodding to Draco as he passed him.

"Albus," he greeted, nodding back. Scorpius rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly at his best friend's and father's forcedly polite exchange.

"Children," he mumbled to himself. His mother heard and chuckled wetly, nodding into his unhurt shoulder.

*HDTLC*

Astoria absolutely broke down sobbing when her son came out to her and her husband. Not in front of him, obviously. She knew that would hurt him too much.

He had come home for the Easter holiday of his sixth year. This in itself was odd. He came home for Christmas every year but never went home for Easter. Well, at least not directly home. It had become a routine: the Christmas break would be split, with Scorpius and Albus spending the week leading up to Christmas at Malfoy Manor, Christmas Eve and Day with their respective families, then the last week was spent at 12 Grimmauld Place. Then the first half of Easter holidays would be spent with the Potters and the second with the Malfoys. It was the only way either boy would agree to come home at all because they refused to be separated from one another.

But this time, he had come straight home. Alone. The first couple of days were decidedly awkward. Scorpius obviously had something to share and his parents were just waiting for him to spit it out. When Albus Potter showed up at their door early one morning, Draco and Astoria knew their wait was over.

Scorpius sat them down in the sitting room. Albus stood behind his best friend, apparently there for moral support. Scorpius took a deep breath, glanced up at Al who put his hands on the blonde's shoulders, and spit it out.

"Mother, Father, I know this won't be the easiest thing for you to hear but I have to tell you. I like guys. As well as girls. In the same way as most guys exclusively like girls."

The entire room was dead silent. Scorpius's eyes darted from one parent to the other, gauging their reactions. There was shock from his mother and understanding from his father. Draco didn't seem surprised in the least. But then again, his poker face was a bit better than his wife's. Still, Scorpius needed _something_. The silence was freaking him out.

"Please say something." Ok, that was not supposed to sound so desperate. Scorpius was a Malfoy and Malfoys did _not_ beg, dammit!

Astoria smiled at him and his face softened, relief evident. "We love you just the same, sweetheart. You are who you've always been, no matter who you love."

The words had needed to be said and their son appreciated them. Even Draco was fooled by the sentiment. Because of this, when he walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife, he was shocked to find her curled up under the covers sobbing into her pillow.

"Ria, what's wrong?" he asked, sliding in next to her and pulling her smaller body towards him.

"My baby!" she cried. "Why did this have to happen to him? He's a Malfoy! Hasn't he been through enough?"

"Shhhhhh," he whispered, cradling her closer to his chest. He stroked the back of her head calmingly as he asked, "Is this about him being bisexual?"

"Life is going to be so much harder for him, Draco," she breathed into his nightshirt. "My baby has been bullied for his last name and now for his sexuality? He's already a target and things aren't going to get any easier!"

"He's strong," he assured her. "He can handle almost anything they throw at him."

"He shouldn't have to!" she raged, breaking out of her husband's hold to flip the other way. "Life should be easy for him! He's privileged and intelligent and a good person. Isn't that the type that life is supposed to be easy for?"

"Life is easy for no one," Draco answered. "You make the best of the good and the bad situations and you hope that the ones you love will always be there to pick you up. So that must be us for him. We need to always be there to lift him back up when he hits rock bottom."

The bedroom was silent for a few minutes until the rustling of sheets broke it. Astoria turned back to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I love you," she murmured as he picked up his wand to put out the lights.

"I love you too."

*HDTLC*

Draco was in hysterics when Scorpius announced proudly that he was now in a relationship with none other than Albus Severus Potter. He honestly couldn't remember what he had told the boys as they sat in front of him but he didn't think it was rude. He hoped it wasn't. Astoria had taken care of the boys, playing hostess when she realized her husband was in no fit shape, and the two seventeen-year-olds soon left for the Burrow to impart the same news. After the two had left, Draco had begun pacing up and down the sitting room as his wife sat on a sofa with her legs tucked underneath her. She followed him with her eyes, an amused smile fighting its way to her features as her husband blustered and raged throughout the room.

"Potter! Why a Potter? Damn it all to hell. Father's going to be furious. He demanded that I force him to end their friendship! What's he going to say now?"

"You really give a damn what Lucius thinks?"

"No, but it's better for everyone if no one _intentionally_ pisses him off._ I_ don't want to deal with him. Do _you_?" Astoria raised her eyebrows at him. "He's done this on purpose. The Potter boy has done this on purpose."

"Oh, yes," his wife agreed with a sarcastic grin, "he's definitely seduced Scorpius. The thing is, though, I don't imagine Scorpius fought it too hard. And really, Draco, 'the Potter boy'? He was always Albus before." Draco shot a glare at her.

"You approve of this, then?"

Astoria shrugged. "I don't see why we shouldn't. It's not like he's after him for his money or doesn't honestly love him. And in all honesty, Draco, it's not like our opinion makes a difference. They knew people would be unhappy and are expecting it. We should make this easy if we can."

"Easy? The boy's a Potter."

"Exactly. You think our son will be easily accepted into their family? It took Albus's mother three years of them being friends to stop calling him Malfoy! And what about his aunts and uncles? You expect they'll be pleased?"

"Then why do this? They know that neither family will accept it readily."

Astoria gave a little laugh of exasperation. "Because they're in love, Draco! Because they couldn't care less what their families or the papers and trashy tabloids say about them! How long do you imagine it took for them to tell us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, my love. You think they haven't been together since before Scorpius came out to us?"

"What?" he cried. "You don't think it's been that long, do you? He would have told us!"

"Sweetheart, how do you think he figured out that he's bi?" This situation was serious but she couldn't help but find her husband's facial expressions amusing as she watched his face work through shock, rage, then settle on concern.

"Why wouldn't he have told us earlier?"

Astoria pursed her lips and gave him a hard look. "I imagine because of the way you're reacting now. Would earlier have made it easier?" Draco sighed heavily then flopped down on the sofa next to her. "We have to give him our support. Isn't that what you told me when he came out to us? What difference does it make that he's given his heart to a Potter? He is still our son. No matter who he loves."

"You are right. As you always are, my dear."

"Of course I am, Draco. Of course I am."

*HDTLC*

If you were to ask, my wife would just laugh  
>She'd say "I know all about men<br>How tough little boys grow up to be dads  
>They turn into big babies again"<p>

*HDTLC*

A/N: Lyrics are from Gary Allen's "Tough Little Boys". I have an idea for a second chapter of this but I'm not going to bother to write it if no one likes this. So let me know if you want a second chapter, ok? Thanks very much for reading,


	2. Adulthood

The day of Lucius's funeral, there were no tears. The collection of people was large enough, his family name still retaining some of the pull it once did. All who attended were pureblood, didn't want to be there, and couldn't care less. Most had hated the old man for some reason or another, whether it was because he used to be a Death Eater and got away with it or that he was a Death Eater and gave up on the ideals they all had held dear.

Lucius had lost his will to live after the fall of the Dark Lord and had only survived this long on pure stubbornness. When his grandson had been born, he had put all of his remaining effort into making the boy into the person he had tried and failed to make his son. When it became clear that was never, ever going to happen, Lucius gave up. Narcissa had watched him waste away for years, trapped at the side of a man she had once loved. She realized long ago that the man she loved was gone, long before he breathed his last breath.

"I'm leaving," Scorpius muttered to his father after the service. "Al's waiting for me at home." Draco just barely stopped himself from making a face at his 18-year-old. Just because he had accepted it didn't mean that he had to be happy about it.

"All right," he answered. "But your mother wants you both over for dinner tonight."

It was Scorpius's turn to make a face then. "We have plans, Father."

"Like what?"

"None of your business," he replied with a blush. Draco scowled at him.

"You're not messing with your mother's dinner plans for something as common as sex."

"Father!" Scorpius cried, eyes wide and face bright red.

"Be there, Scorpius." Draco didn't bother to hide his smirk as his son stalked away, embarrassment clear in his posture. Teasing his boy never got old.

*HDTLC*

No parent could ever forget the day their only child first showed up on their doorstep again after they moved out. Normally, red-rimmed eyes were a given and Scorpius was no exception.

"Al and I have broken up," Scorpius announced in a hollow voice as his mother ushered him into the sitting room. "We just don't… mesh. I decided to move out, felt it would make things easier on him."

"Oh, honey," Astoria said softly, pulling her soon to her chest. "I know it hurts now but it will fade."

"Did he give a reason?" Draco asked. If this little Potter upstart had dumped his son for no reason… Scorpius gave his father a look like he questioned the older man's sanity while his wife glared daggers at him.

"I broke up with him," Scorpius clarified, looking as if that should have been obvious, as if it was outside the realm of possibility that he, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, could ever have been dumped.

"Oh." The silence in the room stretched. "Why?"

"Draco!"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Draco was quick to inform his son.

"It's fine." The hollow quality that he seemed to have been losing was back at full force. "We just… aren't good for each other. We don't mesh like we should. We were fooling ourselves to think that we'd actually ever get anywhere like marriage, or starting a family…" Scorpius trailed off and laid his head back on the sofa, raking his fingers through his blonde locks. Draco fought to keep the mental images of his son and Potter's getting married out of his head with varying degrees of success. In the end, he was stuck with the mental picture of Potter as an eleven-year-old, as he had met him, swamped in an oversized wedding dress. It was an even bigger fight to keep the unsophisticated giggle that was threatening to erupt tamped down than it had been to keep the images out of his mind.

"Anyway, I have come into housing difficulties and, as much as it pains me to say it, must seek shelter with my parents." Astoria pushed his shoulder a little in retaliation for his comment but smiled.

"We're glad to have you back, even for a short time."

*HDTLC*

"I'm not giving a damn interview so all of those reporters can shove off," Draco snapped.

"Draco!"

"Ria, they will try to use me against him! I was…" Here, he paused, that cursed word not wanting to come. "I was a Death Eater and now my boy is up for Minister of Magic. What do you expect they want to discuss? My opinion on his politics? The weather?"

"Draco!" Astoria cried, grabbing onto his arm. "My love, calm down. We cannot lose our temper or our control of ourselves at a time like this. We could ruin everything for him!"

"I'm afraid for him, Ria. Being in the public eye… it's not easy."

"He was born in the public eye," she reminded him. "His every moment with Albus when they were together was documented. Now that he's dating Rose Weasley…" Draco scoffed. "He may see whoever he wants! No amount of bitching from you will change that! And anyway, it helps him that he's dating her, if only politically. She's a bit more publically acceptable than Albus."

"She's still a Weasley! That's not the topic under discussion. I will not let myself be used as a weapon against my son."

"I agree that you should not. But think: if you do not make yourself seen, it would be assumed that you are ashamed of him or he is ashamed of you." Astoria's voice was gentle. She used this voice whenever she wanted her husband to do something, knowing this self-same voice would haunt him even after she left the room. He sighed deeply.

"Maybe that would be the best course of action. He could separate himself from me, showing that he felt distain for all that the Death Eaters stood for."

"Or that he felt distain for the father who failed the Death Eaters' mission." Draco turned a glared on his wife. "The media will take everything any of us do in ten different directions. By the end of this, you'll have been the father of Rose's illegitimate child."

He balked at the thought. "That is disgusting in several different ways."

"I know you feel that way but they do not care if they lie. They care if they get a sensational story out before everyone else."

He couldn't argue with her logic. "Fine. I'll do the interview."

But he didn't have to be happy about it, he thought to himself as he retreated.

Astoria just rolled her eyes at her husband's pouty face. Child, she thought, laughing internally.

*HDTLC*

A cheer let out as the blonde in black dress robes pressed his lips to the redheaded girl's, the beautiful thing dressed all in white. She flung her pale limbs around his neck as he pulled away, laughing. It was the first kiss they had shared as man and wife and the thought invigorated him.

Astoria pressed a handkerchief to her cheek, blotting carefully so as to not mess up her make-up. Her free hand rested in her husband's, who had a death grip on the soft appendage. He helped her to her feet as the happy couple walked together back down the aisle and out into the night air. Draco and Astoria followed the happy couple, as well as Hermione and Ron, out from under the tent that had been erected on the lawn of the Burrow. The couple had felt it was important to be joined in a place that was so important to her parents and the rest of her extended family, most of whom hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that she was with a Malfoy.

"Rose Mackenzie Weasley Malfoy," her husband (_husband!_) whispered to her. "I quite like it." He pressed his lips to her hand.

"Obviously, I felt an affection for it as well," she teased, love lighting her eyes. The two shared a tender smile before being waylaid by friends and family giving the two their congratulations. The newly married couple never separated, knowing that leaving the other was leaving them each to the mercy of the other's family. The affection shared between the newest generation did not exist amongst the older, no matter how hard any of them tried.

"Congrats, you guys," Al said as he approached with Lorcan Scamander on his arm. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"And we're happy for you," Scorpius replied, smirking at Lorcan, who blushed scarlet. Al pressed the slighter man closer to his side.

"Thanks." The former lovers shared a smile and both reached out to shake the other's hand. There was still a shock of electricity when they touched that both figured would never go away but it didn't matter. Scorpius snaked an arm around his wife's side and pulled her to him as Al and Lorcan moved away.

"I love you," he murmured into her fiery hair.

"Love you too," she mumbled back, burying her face in his neck and breathing deep. He always seemed to smell like expensive cologne, mint, and something decidedly Scorpius.

"Now, now, none of that," Molly Weasley (the Elder) teased as she approached her granddaughter and her new husband. "You'll have time later for that. For now, dinner is ready and we obviously can't start without the bride and groom!" Both beamed at her, a light blush dusting Rose's cheeks, and they moved to follow her.

"Oh!" Rose said, stopping and taking out her wand. "Duh." She looked down at her white gown, the satin pinched with pick ups all across it, and gestured at her skirt. It shortened before her eyes from where it had been, sweeping the ground, to tea-length, about halfway down her calf. Now she wouldn't have to deal with stepping on it and could show off her gorgeous white heels. After considering for a bit, she decided to keep the braided silver-and-gold sash around her waist. It wasn't a problem if she matched her decorations.

Smiling, she took her husband's hand again and let herself be led to the head table. The couple looked out at all their guests, waiting for silence.

"Thank you all for coming," Scorpius said, projecting his voice.

"We appreciate you being here and showing us your support on this beautiful day." She couldn't help herself from glancing at her husband every few seconds, as if she couldn't believe her fortune by becoming his wife. "We know you all love us and, whether or not you support all of our choices," the two shared a knowing smile, "we love you as well. Thank you again for being here for us and sharing in our special day."

The field was bathed in applause, from those in both red and green, as the newlyweds took their seats.

*HDTLC*

The first dance between the couple was, unsurprisingly, beautiful. The two seemed like they were born to be in the other's arms. Then it was time for the dance with the parents. Scorpius offered his hand to his mother, who was again fighting to keep herself from tearing up. She had honestly never thought that she would make it to this day, this bright, perfect day where her little boy was married to the girl of his dreams (even if she was Weasley spawn). Rose was swept up by her father. Ron still hated the little bitch his baby girl now called husband but he would be willing to put all that aside. This was his only daughter's special day and he wouldn't be the one to ruin it.

When they traded parents, Scorpius taking up Hermione and Rose going to Draco, every eye was on the latter pair. The new couple had figured it was going to be that way, everyone expecting the dance to be stiff and formal. They were shocked when Draco, beaming at his daughter-in-law, glided with her across the dance floor as she laughed in delight. This little redhead had grown on him in the time of her engagement to his son. He was willing to overlook who her father was in favor of who she was and how she treated his sons.

After the dance, the room was filled with a collection of dropped jaws as Ron, slowly, hesitatingly, approached Draco and offered his hand. Rose latched onto her husband's arm and he looked down to find tears in her eyes.

"Daddy," she whispered. Her father looked at her and opened his arms, an invitation she was very willing to accept. "Thank you," she murmured into his shoulder as he held her.

"Father…" Scorpius started, approaching Draco. He cast his father a quick glance, not wanting to take his eyes off his wife. Draco smiled a little sadly down at his son. Regret still pervaded his life but his wish had come true: his son lacked it, the regret, the sorrow, that had haunted him. He put his hand on his grown son's shoulder and explained.

"You'll learn when you become a father that you are willing to do anything, _anything_, for your children. Even what you once vowed you'd never do."

The End

**End A/N: Ok. So the end sucked. I'm aware and I'm sorry. I really have nothing more to say.**

**If you'd like to see the dress that I imagine Rose to be wearing in the end, go to http:/ www . davidsbridal . com / Product _ Satin - Pick - up - with - Ribbon - Accent - and - No - Train - T9309 _ Bridal - Gowns - Features - All - Gowns**


End file.
